


Danny for the love of God Twitter was a mistake

by MaxTheHecker



Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: How Do I Tag, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Social Media, Twitter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-18 03:36:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29603265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaxTheHecker/pseuds/MaxTheHecker
Summary: Danny gets on Twitter. Fun times. Warning! Strong language.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 44





	Danny for the love of God Twitter was a mistake

Red and green colored Danny's bed, surly going to stain if he didn't clean them asap. Though he doubted he could get them in the wash quick enough, him being shot full of bullet holes and all.

...maybe that was a bit of an over exaggeration.

Okay yeah that's definitely an over exaggeration. Danny was shot by Skulker a total of two (2) times. Sam was stitching up the bullet holes.

Tucker, as sleep deprived as the rest of the trio, had a wonderful idea. "Y'know what'd be really funny? If Danny started shitposting on Twitter as Phantom."

"Shut the fuck up Tuck."

"No, Sam, let him speak."

Danny gave it some thought and decided that he should at least give it a try. Might be fun, who knows? Danny grabbed his phone and opened Twitter. He scrunched his face trying to think of a good username.

"Y'all what should my handle be?" 

Tuck spoke up first. "Uhhh...fuckin....Dead Guy lol."

Sam looked at Tucker as if he just ate her aunt Susie's four year old daughter. "Did you just say lol out loud?"

Tucker gave her a wide, maniacal grin. 

"Alright. It is done." Danny said.

Danny Phantom  
@deadguylol

Guess im on twitter now 👀👀

"Bro did you put lol at the end because I didn't mean-" Sam kicked the side of the bean bag he was sitting in, shutting him up quickly. "Say lol out loud one more time. I dare you." Danny tossed his phone beside him and smiled. "Just posted my very first post. Go like it y'all." Sam finished fixing up Danny and opened up her phone. Tucker did the same.

"Oh my god Paulina replied."

Danny Phantom  
@deadguylol

Guess im on twitter now 👀👀  
|  
Paulina ♥  
@theBEST

Sick and tired of all these stan accounts pretending to be my ghost boy 😑

"Danny you can't reply with anything but a picture." Tucker said. "A picture of what?"

"You, idiot!"

"Ah."

Danny opened his camera and was about to take a picture before Sam stopped him. "Not here dude! You gotta take the pic somewhere else!"

"Aight I'll go take it over the park." Danny got up and Sam sprawled herself out on his bed. Tucker laughed and Danny walked over to the window and opened it. 

"Aight bouta head out." Danny threw them the peace sign before jumping out the window.

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

Danny shot off to the park nearest to his house, Rocket Park. That wasn't it's actual name but it's what the neighborhood kids would call it many years ago, due to the giant rocket shaped structure that used to be there. It was torn down about four or five years ago but since Danny and everyone else his age group hasn't bothered to learn the actual name of the park it just stayed that way. Sam tried using the real name once but no one knew what the hell she was talking about so she tried desperately to explain how that was the real name and since they were getting older they should abandon the name they came up with when they were kids. That bill never made it past the Senate.

Danny Phantom  
@deadguylol

Guess im on twitter now 👀👀  
|  
Paulina ♥  
@theBEST

Sick and tired of all these stan accounts pretending to be my ghost boy 😑  
|  
Danny Phantom  
@deadguylol

[Image of Phantom floating above Rocket Park, a confused look on his face].jpg  
Girl what  
|  
Kwan  
@YEETTHEBALL

WOAH PHANTOM BRO WHAT THAT'S AWESOME  
|  
Tuck n Roll  
@toofine

Gonna have to agree with beefcake over here  
|  
Just Goth  
@theyarecoming

DID YOU JUST CALL KWAN FUCKING BEEFCAKE???  
|  
Tuck n Roll  
@toofine

HAVE YOU SEEN HIM  
|  
Danny Phantom  
@deadguylol

...bruh have u seen literally ANYONE on the football team???? All of em. Fucking UNITS on the football field.  
|  
Still Dale  
@daledaledale

Wow Phantom you're making me blush 😳  
|  
Danny Phantom  
@deadguylol

😏  
|  
Just Goth  
@theyarecoming

Please im begging you guys shut the fuck up

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

The next day the school was buzzing with talk of Phantom's new Twitter account. Paulina and Star were walking towards there lockers with their phones in their hands, Phantom's account open on them both. "Omg he's so cute!!!" Paulina said, ogling at the only picture of himself he's posted so far. It was kind of frayed around his outline, but what do you expect when you try to photograph a ghost? "He totally is!!!" Star said excitedly. "And he-" Paulina stopped dead in her tracks. She started at her phone with horror and disbelief. "Paulie? You okay?" Star asked. She looked up at her best friend. "Look who the Ghost Boy following." Star looked at the usernames of the few people he was following. A few celebrities, actors...hmmm...could it be because he was following the principal? Why would she be mad about-

Then she saw it. The username of someone so unbelievably placed in the list of people Phantom was following. 

Danny fucking Fenton.

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

Danny was talking with Sam and Tucker when Paulina stormed up to him, Star not to far behind. "Hello Fenton." She said, moistening the floor with how much venom was dripping off of them. Danny was fucking terrified. Danny replayed every moment of the current and previous weeks trying to remember if he'd done something to piss her off. So far he could find none. Sam scowled at the two girls who so rudely interrupted their conversation. "Uhhh...I- um yeah? Yes? Is there something wrong?" Danny managed to stutter out. "UH DUH UH." Paulina mocked back. "The hell do you think?! Why in the name of Bradley Joseph Pitt would the Ghost Boy™ be following you of all people on Twitter? Danny's eyes widened. He'd forgotten that he'd followed himself last night. "Oh. Ah. Yeah. Um I- uhh-" Danny was saved from having to make up an excuse on tue spot by the first period bell. "Whelp! Looks like we gotta get to class or we're gonna be late! Wouldn't want detention right? Bye Paulina! Bye Star!" Danny grabbed his two friends by the arms and rushed off to their first period classes. Paulina glared at them as they walked away. She was going to get to the bottom of this if it was the last thing she did.

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

The lunch bell rang and the trio rushed to the cafeteria, hoping to grab their lunches before they were attacked by Paulina and her goons' questions. Luckily they were one of the first one's there, so they got out fairly quickly. They sat outside between a few trees, easily hidden from view. Once they got all settled in Sam decided to speak up about the earlier "incident". "Danny what the fuck."

"Okay listen listen, listen. I can explain."

"OH PLEASE DO."

Danny sighed as Tucker was laughing his ass off. "LMAO" 

"Tucker."

"Sam."

Sam punched Tucker with the might of ten thousand raging Gods and Goddesses, instantly bruising his arm. Danny cowered in fear. Sam calmly turned her attention back to Danny, who was slowly scooting away. "So, anyways, back to that explanation?" 

"Ahahahahaha" Danny shot Sam some finger guns before his ghost sense went off. "Oh thank the Ancients" Danny breathed out. Sam raised an eyebrow at that. "You know you're still gonna owe us an explanation when you get back, right?"

"Yeah but that's a future me problem." Sam rolled her eyes as he transformed into Phantom and shot off into the sky.

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to write a Twitter fic for so long because they are just so much fun. So here I am. 
> 
> It's short but calm down girl it's the first chapter and I'm lazy. We'll get there. Also it's been a while since I posted on AO3 and I forgot how to put things in italics. Do you gotta do the < / i > thing?? Or something like that? Or is there an easier way? Cuz even then idk how to do it properly. Please share your wisdom with me in the comments. Some things probably won't make sense without italics lmao.
> 
> Cross posted to Wattpad. Because I don't have the Google docs app to write in. And if I'm saving my story in Wattpad might as well gift them with my awesomeness. 😚😚😘💅💅


End file.
